Maybe it was a dark and stormy night
by animalbowling
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter is finally back at Hogwarts. Follow his harrowingly lame Halloween party. Featuring Boy!Blaise, Stunning!Hermoine, Alive!Sirius, and Dead!Ron. Oneshot, mild HPDM, and ubermild het!HGBZ


_After two years of war between his sixth and seventh years, in which the school shut down, a nineteen year old Harry Potter is finally back at Hogwarts. Featuring Boy!Blaise, Stunning!Hermoine, Horny!Padma, Alive!Sirius, and Dead!Ron_.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was reading an official Hogwarts announcement scroll to the seventh year Gryffindors in their common room.

"This year Professor Dumbledore has called for a special celebration of Halloween to mark the end of Voldemort's reign of terror." The professor read through the next part of the parchment and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You will be splitting up into small interhouse groups to participate in individual celebrations." She looked up over her glasses at the students standing in front of her. "These will be a 'surprise'. Your groups will be posted in the entrance hall tomorrow before dinner. After dinner you are to gather with your group in the entrance hall where your chaperone will meet you and take you to, 'party'." She grinned knowingly at Harry and Hermoine, "I hope you're all able to enjoy it."

The Professor left, Harry sighed and looked at Hermoine. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Harry smiled back at her; it had been a long time since they'd had any fun. He was actually looking forward to this.

* * *

"Oh Harry, we got Malfoy." Hermoine said when she was checking the list before dinner the next night. "Are you ok with that?" she asked him, looking concerned, she knew he'd been entertaining high hopes for tonight.

"It's typical Hermoine. I'm sure I'll live through it. Who else is with us?"

"Well there's me and you, thank god. Then Malfoy, Zabini, Terry Boot, and Padma."

"Two Slytherins? Bloody Dumbledore, he's done this on purpose. Manipulative fucker."

"Harry!" Hermoine mock admonished. She was hiding a smile behind her hair.

"Say it Hermoine!" Harry teased. "Say it!"

Hermoine sighed, "Manipulative fucker," she agreed.

Harry snorted, that never failed to amuse him. In the dark corner of the entrance hall that lead to the Slytherin dorms Draco Malfoy shrank back into the shadows as the duo passed by.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape had snuck up on him.

Draco turned around slowly, "No sir."

"Then I suggest you go in to dinner. I trust you are happy with your group for tonight?"

"For the most part yes, thank you sir." Draco grinned.

Snape sneered and nodded grimly, "I'd only do it for you Dragon."

Draco winced at the use of his pet name, but smiled up adoringly at his godfather. "Who is our chaperone sir?"

Snape actually chuckled. "You'll see."

_That_, Draco thought, _cannot be a good sign_. It must have showed on his face because Snape smiled.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll help you with that as well."

Draco's brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out without enough clues. He gave up. "Thank you Sev."

Snape scowled at his nickname and Draco let out a small, undignified giggle as he walked away.

* * *

"There's no use in pouting about it Harry. You should eat something. Look at all this food! Look, Dobby even made your favorite."

"I know Hermoine, I'm just disappointed. I thought I was through with all this."

"We are through with it Harry. Don't worry. Draco denounced his father remember?"

"Right, and we all believed that didn't we?"

Hermoine snickered. "Anyway Zabini will be there too. He's not so bad."

Harry smirked at her, "I _know_ what you think of Blaise."

Hermoine hit him in the back of the head.

They carried on eating and chatting aimlessly for a while. Harry tried his best to eat and be happy, but he just didn't have much appetite anymore. At least not for big meals. He'd found during the war that small meals on the go were better for him; it kept him from vomiting it all up while under the pain of the cruciatus. Consequently, he ate small meals seven times or so a day. Hermoine'd been trying to break him of that habit all year, but Harry found that a habit two years in the making was nearly impossible to break.

The food disappeared and Hermoine rose from her seat right away.

"One who didn't know you, as I do, would think that you were eager for this torture 'Moine."

"There's no point in putting it off Harry. We've wasted enough of our young lives. Let's go have fun," she said seriously.

Harry knew she was thinking of Ron. He pulled his face into a mock-serious frown. "Yes," he said, "let's."

Padma joined them and they walked into the entrance hall where they found (boy) Blaise and Draco standing on the first step of the stairs. Hermoine faltered and looked at them uncertainly. Harry caught her arm and linked it in his. They walked up to the two Slytherins. Harry gave them a genuine smile. "Blaise," he said and nodded, "Malfoy."

Blaise smiled, "Harry," he said, " Padma, Hermoine."

Malfoy nodded at them and attempted a small smile. He failed. _Damn_, he thought.

"It's nice to see you again Blaise," Hermoine said. Harry looked at her curiously. She smirked at him. "and it's _always _a pleasure Malfoy."

Blaise looked pleasantly surprised to be addressed that way by Hermoine. He felt the need to expand on his earlier greeting. "You look lovely tonight Hermoine," he said, "every inch the witch." Draco looked at Blaise, scandalized.

Hermoine smiled. Instead of a costume she'd put on velvet old-style witches robes; they were cut revealingly and were a shade of grey that suited her skin tone. Her tamed hair hung in her face most of the time these days, but at the moment it was falling down her back. Harry looked up at Blaise and grinned, she _was_ stunning tonight. Terry Boot walked up to them looking sullen. He stood beside Harry silently.

Draco went for another try at friendliness. "What he means is that he'd like to see every inch of you, the witch. Granger." This time he pulled off the smile.

Hermoine fought with being offended or scandalized, but in the end she decided he was joking. A shocking thing in itself. She smiled back at him. Blaise cuffed Draco on the shoulder and Draco pushed him lightly into the stair railing. Harry looked at them in wonder. Levity?

_Ahh_, thought Draco seeing Harry's momentary confusion, _success_. That was, until he saw their chaperone walking towards them. Sirius Black.

"Harry! Hermoine! Aren't we all glad to see me?" Black practically yelled into their faces. "some smart ones too, and a couple of snakes! Great!" Sirius had been a little too enthusiastic about everything since his return from the veil.

Harry groaned, "Sirius do you think you could turn it down a couple notches? At least the volume."

"Oh uh, yeah sorry. So shall we go? We're, ahem," Sirius cleared his throat and tried to sound spooky, "headed down into the dungeons for our little escapade tonight. Deep into the castle where we're not likely to ever be found again if we get lost." Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Malfoy and Zabini, they looked a little frightened. Harry decided to take back that roll of the eyes.

Hermoine took Sirius' right arm and Padma his left. They walked off towards the dungeons. Zabini, Boot, Harry, and Malfoy fell into step behind them.

They walked for what felt like half an hour through increasingly nasty corridors. They were soon creeping along through cobwebs and slipping along on the dank, mossy stones. Harry slipped again and ran into the wall.

"All right there Potter?" Draco smirked.

"I'm just peachy Malfoy, thanks. Sirius, when are we going to get to this …wherever it is that we're going?"

"We're there!" he announced happily.

They came to a stop in front of a decrepit wooden door. It smelled of mildew and rot. Sirius leaned towards the door and whispered something to it. It creaked open slowly, revealing a room lit dimly with wall torches. There was a deep cushy black leather couch, a loveseat and a chair that matched. They were grouped around the fire and in front of them dozens and dozens of black pillows were strewn on the floor. Above the fire hung a new, state-of-the-art, flat…

"Sirius, a TV?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Uh," Sirius looked sheepish, "Yeah, that's why we had to come down here. It's the only place we could get it to work without magical interference."

"So you brought us all the way down here to watch. Wait, don't tell me," Harry said, he held up his hand, "scary movies?"

Sirius looked affronted. "For starters yeah. I've got you all night you know."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the TV. He picked up the selection of DVD's and snorted as he shuffled through them. He'd seen most of the older ones, and they were mostly lame; good for their artistic merit but defintely _not_ frightening.

Sirius was looking at Harry incredulously. He was a bit hurt. He was also miffed because he didn't think Harry was going to have a good time. He wanted to make amends. "We uh," he muttered, "we have booze too." The teenagers looked at each other and grinned. Anything was fun with booze.

"Brilliant Siri, but …Dumbledore is allowing that?" Harry said.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "Doesn't know?" he said.

Harry tutted, "He knows."

* * *

After a drink the teenagers wandered over towards the seating group. They stared at each other. There were six of them, and space for six people to sit, but sit very closely. Harry announced a need for popcorn and ran away from the decision. He'd sit wherever they left him as long as they didn't ask him where he_ wanted_ to sit. Hermoine laughed out loud when she saw Harry walking back to the refreshment table. She walked over to the love seat and sat down. Blaise looked over at Harry, who was trying not to watch, then back at Hermoine, who smiled at him. He held his head high and walked over to sit beside her. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

Padma scowled at Terry and Draco, flopping down into the chair. Terry took the side of the couch nearest the love seat, and Draco sat as far away from him as he could, on the side of the couch near Padma's chair. Terry was a weird, and somewhat scary fucker, in Draco's humble opinion. This however, left only the middle of the couch for Harry. Smack between Draco and Terry.

Harry returned and assessed the seating situation. He was using his wand to drag four buckets of popcorn behind him. He unceremoniously plopped down into his seat and handed Hermoine a bucket, as well as Padma and Draco.

"What, no popcorn for me Harry?" Terry asked.

Harry looked uncomfortable, "There were only four buckets."

"Honestly Boot if you're so worried about it you can have my bucket. It's too greasy anyway." Draco said, practically throwing it at Boot. _What no popcorn for me Haaaarrryy_, he mentally growled. Terry looked unhappy. _Hah, you were hoping to share with the boy wonder weren't you Boot?_ Draco giggled sinisterly. The group gave him odd looks. "So," he said trying to cover, "what're we watching first?"

Sirius stood up and shuffled through the DVD's, throwing most of them into the fire. Finally he held up a DVD case, "Submitted for your approval, as an appetizer to our night of fear. _The Twilight Zone_ uh, the movie." Sirius popped the movie in then transformed into his dog form and curled up by the fire.

* * *

As the movie ended Draco went over to the snack table and brought back a bottle of firewhiskey and six cups. He poured a couple shots into each and passed them out. "If we're in for this sort of shite all night we need to be more drunk to enjoy it," he said.

Five voices agreed with him.

Sirius stretched and changed back into a man, pouting. "Next we have a modern movie. _The Mummy_."

"Oh, you'll like this one Padma," said Hermoine. She winked at Harry. He snickered. Padma looked hopeful. Imhotep came on the screen, she smiled., Brendan Fraiser she smiled wider. When the Magi came on she hooted at him. "Now this is my kind of horror movie," she said. Hermoine giggled.

"You know Harry," said Terry, "You look a bit like that Magi guy."

Harry flushed. He looked over at Draco who was riveted to the screen. Hermoine decided to save him. "No, you know Sirius really looks more like him," she drooled.

"Yeah," Padma agreed gazing at the dog on the hearth.

Draco looked down at the dog as well. Harry passed the bottle of Firewhiskey around again.

* * *

Sirius had fallen asleep on the hearth and when the movie ended Harry got up and prodded him with his foot. The dog rolled over and nearly into the fire. It promptly changed back into a swearing Sirius Black. "Fuck!" he said, patting his side where he almost caught on fire. "Well, next we have uh, damn. Looks like The Two Towers. I dunno who thought that was a horror movie."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius who looked away smiling. Blaise groaned. Draco looked at him curiously. Hermoine's eyes were practically twinkling at Draco.

"What?" he asked, "Granger you're scaring me."

Harry laughed. "Your twin brother is in this movie Malfoy." Padma grinned lustily. "Another Sirius look alike as well."

Sirius scowled at Harry.

"And a very short Harry Potter." Terry Boot said.

Hermoine laughed. Harry looked puzzled then laughed and patted Terry on the back. "Yeah I guess so," he agreed, "and a Ron. Of sorts." Terry smiled sadly. Harry rubbed him on the back and smiled. Draco passed around the firewhiskey.

"Oh god, I think this elf might be even sexier than you Malfoy!" Padma said.

"No way, Patil, just look at me!" Draco giggled.

Harry got up to get another bottle of firewhiskey.

* * *

"That Gandalf looks fuck all like Dumbledore doesn't he?" Sirius asked. He was sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch, his head between Draco and Harry. He'd given up indifference with Aragorn on the screen. MMMmm that man was sexy, and did NOT look like him. No matter what Harry said about Narcissus or some wussus or whatever…

"He does, but with less beard" laughed Hermoine.

"Doesn't get his way as often." Harry observed.

"Yeah, shit." Draco said. They gave him odd looks again. Draco passed around the firewhiskey.

* * *

Harry's hand was absently resting on his godfather's head. Draco stared down at it. Harry'd been running his fingers through his godfather's hair, practically petting the man. Draco resisted the urge to giggle in an unmanly fashion. He thought of what his own godfather would do if he tried such a thing. He tried to even picture his godfather sitting on a floor watching a muggle movie and broke into cackling laughter. As if thinking about him called him forth, Severus Snape chose that moment to enter the room.

"Where's Black?" he asked the room in general, staring in horror at the TV. Legolas came on screen and he sneered. "Cousin of yours Malfoy?" Draco scrunched his nose and mocked him. Snape's eyebrow rose and he smiled. Drunk then, good. From the floor Sirius was trying to get up, and trying. Harry caught him under the arm and threw him upright. "Ahh, there you are Sirius." Snape oozed, "I was hoping you'd come and help me with a situation that's arisen. I trust that _our savior_ and Miss Granger are responsible enough to keep the movies going. Are you not Miss Granger?"

Hermoine was very good at hiding her drunkeness. "Yes I am you sl- Snape. You professor Snape." The rest of the teenagers nodded at him. Snape turned to the side and hid a smile behind his hair. Sirius looked dubious, but took another look at Snape's black slacks and snug black shirt and decided he'd just lock the door on his way out. If they couldn't get out they couldn't hurt anything but themselves. Walking behind Snape out of the room he reflected that he really didn't need to watch _The Matrix_ tonight anyway.

* * *

Draco was very displeased with the way that Terry Boot had leaned back against the arm of the couch and flung his legs over Harry's legs. He was more displeased that Harry was allowing this. So he decided to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. He was mildly pleased when Harry allowed it.

* * *

Draco took a moment to look around. Their fourth movie of the night was on, something about machines and rabbits or something. He didn't have any idea about machines and was bored. Padma looked bored too, she had her head back against the chair. Wait, maybe she was asleep. Boot looked asleep too with his head flopped over the arm of the couch in a position that was sure to be painful when he woke up. Harry was blearily watching the screen. Hermoine was asleep on the loveseat, laying with her head in Blaise's lap. Blaise was stroking her hair, looking down at her thoughtfully. Draco had the urge to hurl. He repressed. He sat up quickly and groaned at the head rush.

"This bites," he announced.

"Mnuh" Harry said.

"We can't sleep. We're supposed to be having fun. I'm not going to tell everyone that we all cuddled up and went to sleep." Draco stood up. "Up! Up! Up! All of you!." They all sat up groggily.

"You'd better have a good idea Malfoy. I was dreaming about you and that elf." Padma said.

Draco blushed. Padma smirked. Harry blushed. Hermoine giggled. Terry put his head on Harry's shoulder. Draco scowled.

"We're going to play a game." Draco announced. "A, uhm," he had to make it up as he went along. "A drinking game."

"More drinking?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uhm," Draco raised his wand, "_Sobrietus_," he said flicking it above all their heads. "_Enervate."_ With clearer heads and more energy, the rest of them were ready to listen.

"So what's the game Malfoy?" Blaise asked. He knew the Slytherin drinking games and he was wary.

Draco was aware of them as well, and they all had a slightly…uh…malicious streak to them. That's not what he wanted at all. "Er," he mumbled.

"Why don't we play a muggle game?" Hermoine said. "We used to play this one called truth or dare."

Harry started to panic. He could see Hermoine plotting. "That's not a drinking game 'Moine," he complained.

She smirked, "Well, if you fail your dare or if one of us can prove that you're lying about your truth question, you have to take a shot."

Draco saw the possibilities. "Yeah, let's play that." They looked at him oddly. He got up to get another bottle of whiskey.

* * *

"I'll go first," Hermoine said.

"Uhm, Padma, truth or dare?"

Padma smiled, Hermoine knew some of her secrets and Hermoine was a vicious competitor. "Dare," she decided.

Hermoine looked a little put out. She screwed up her face thoughtfully. "Take off that silly outfit." Padma was wearing a fairy costume, complete with floppy organza wings. It was scratchy as a son of a bitch. She happily complied, stripping down to a her green body suit and sheer skirt.

"Enough?" Padma asked.

Hermoine grinned, "Your turn."

"Ok, uhm, Draco. Truth or dare?"

No one knows a Malfoy's secrets. "Truth," he said. Harry snorted in disbelief. "What Potter? I can tell the truth." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you gay?" Padma asked.

Draco's eyes widened. Well, he should have expected that. "Uh, yes," he said.

"Right," Padma pouted, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare Boot?"

"Truth."

Draco grinned, "Since we're on the subject, are you gay?"

Terry looked surprised. He looked at Draco as if he was taking his measure. "Yes, I am."

Harry squirmed.

"Truth or dare Harry?" Terry said

"Uhm, dare I think." Harry said, looking at Terry nervously.

The corner of Terry's mouth turned up, "Take off that jumper." Harry had on an old Weasley jumper that used to be Ron's. It was at least three sizes too big. Still, he hesitated. Underneath it he had on his super man t-shirt. It had been Dudley's when he'd been eight or so, still, it was tight on Harry now. Hermoine giggled, she knew his delimma. Harry scrunched his nose at her and ripped the jumper over his head. Everyone laughed. Harry blushed.

"Nice Potter." Draco said, he thought _nice Potter_.

"'Moine my love, truth or dare?" Harry said.

Hermoine blanched. "Dare, definitely dare," she said.

Harry smirked. He went over to the snack table and picked up a piece of hard candy. He walked over to Blaise. "Open up," he said, gesturing to Blaise's mouth. When Blaise did he popped the candy in. "Share that with Blaise 'Moine." Hermoine blushed. Blaise turned to her compliantly and opened his mouth over hers. They could see her tongue snake into Blaise's mouth. They saw her sucking on the candy and rubbing it with her tongue. Then, curiously, sucking on Blaise's lip. Hmm. After a minute or so she pulled back from Blaise with the candy in her mouth and crunching it loudly, blushing furiously, she said, "there, it's gone." They laughed at her.

"Oh Harry darling, truth or dare," she sing-songed when she'd recovered herself.

Harry gulped and shot a hidden glance at Draco. Hermoine saw it and smiled. "Truth," Harry said.

"Are you gay Harry bear?" she asked. She was very drunk still.

"No." Harry said firmly. She raised an eyebrow. Harry squirmed. "I'm not," he said looking around, "I'm bi."

Padma hissed in a breath. "That is a lovely image," she muttered. She and Hermoine shared a knowing glance. Harry looked at the floor.

"Truth or dare Padma." Harry said.

"Truth, Harry bear," she giggled.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Have you ever been with a girl Padma?"

"I'm with girls all the time Harry, I live with them."

"I meant sexually."

"I," Padma squirmed, "Yes, I have."

"Who?" Harry pressed.

Padma sighed, "Lavender. As if that's a surprise."

Terry's eyes got very wide, "Ron's girlfriend?"

"Well she wasn't his girlfriend then was she? Anyway look who's talking Boot." Padma sneered. Terry shrank back into the couch. The other's looked as if they knew what this meant. Draco and Blaise shared a confunded glance.

"Brown…?" Blaise ventured a guess. Terry stared at him.

Then Draco figured it out. "Weasley and Boot?" he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Terry said, suddenly on the defensive.

"Nothing." Draco said smiling happily.

* * *

An hour later they'd found out that Hermione had also been with a girl, and that girl was Ginny Weasley. That it was only once, and yes, she was very ashamed that she'd been with someone who'd turned out as rotten as Ginny had. Malfoy had squirmed. His dad had something to do with that one. More than one something if the rumors were true.

They also found out that Terry was still in love with Ron. Missed him dearly, and spent hours everyday by Ron's tombstone. Hermoine had admitted to spending a fair amount of time there as well. Harry had kept quiet. They all knew about his midnight vigils in the graveyard at the battleground.

They found out that Blaise had never been part of Voldemort's side, his parents had in fact been secret members of the order.

There were also lots of dares. Hermoine dared Harry to lick caramel from Draco's cheek. Terry had dared Blaise to suck Hermoine's toes and he had primly refused, taking his shot like a man, much to Hermoine's relief. Padma told a couple untruths in a row and was slobbery drunk again when Hermoine dared her to touch herself while they watched. After that things went downhill. They all started drinking again. Then Draco dared Harry to jerk himself off in front of them all, and Harry had drunk two shots to get out of it. Hermoine took three shots to get out of giving Blaise a blow job in front of them. Terry took four to get out of going down on Harry. Draco took two to get out of sucking Terry's nipples.

They were all hopelessly drunk, laying around on the pillows on the floor, draped over each other aimlessly. Some of them were snoring. Draco was still awake. He whispered a sobrietus charm for himself while he still could. Harry's left thigh was lying right beside Draco's face, he turned his face into it and put his hand on the inside of it, pressing Harry's leg into his face. It was wonderful, muscular and Harry smelled of fresh air and musk, and slightly of lemons. He slowly ran his hand up Harry's inner thigh and sighed contentedly.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry stuttered.

Draco froze. He thought Harry was asleep. _Oh shit._ He decided to pretend that he was asleep.

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered sharply, "I know you're not asleep!"

_Well, double shite._ "Uh yeah, sorry. I thought you were my teddy." _Bugger, did I just imply I sleep with a teddy? Fuck!_

"Teddy," Harry laughed.

"Yes Potter," Draco said with false bravado, "he's in hufflepuff don't you know him? Teddy Smith or something or other." Draco sniggered.

"Ohh, oh right Malfoy," Harry laughed. He reached down and pulled on Draco's shoulder half heartedly, trying to get him to move up. Draco complied, shifting until he was laying beside Harry. Harry reached over and ran the back of his hand across Draco's cheekbone, then pushed his fingers into Draco's hair. "You're so beautiful Draco," he said.

Draco sat up sharply and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry. For his part, Harry looked alarmed. Draco mustered his strength and cast the sobriety charm on Harry as well. Harry smiled and pulled Draco back down beside him.

"I'm not that drunk Draco, I mean it. You are beautiful, just like that elf, but with more manageable hair," he said smiling.

Draco scoffed, "He's prettier. Dad always said I was mousey more than regal. That whole ferret thing just reinforced it."

Harry bent forward and kissed Draco on the nose, then on the chin. He planted little kisses on his cheekbones. "Not mousey."

"Harry are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Oh, I'm drunk, but I know what I'm saying. Ask Hermoine. She's evil."

"What?"

"She knows I like you but we thought probably you were still bad, and would be mean. Are you bad Draco?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How are you bad?"

"I'm mean and sarcastic and vile to muggleborns and muggles, and you most of the time."

"Oh, but you're nice to Blaise."

"Yeah. Blaise is a pureblood Harry."

"But his family was anti-Voldemort and so was he."

"I never cared about Voldemort. That was father."

"Oh." Harry frowned.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"I'm a half-blood."

"What?"

"Mum was muggleborn."

"Oh. Yes I knew that."

"So you hate me."

"No, no I don't. I guess I'm more tolerant than I thought."

"You liked that muggle movie about the bald man didn't you?"

Draco sniggered, "I liked the tattooed guy."

"Ohh I did too until someone said he looked like Sirius."

"Yeah that guy in the elf movie looked too much like Sev for me to like him."

"Ugh you're right. He does look a little like Snape, it's the hair. Sirius will be pleased with that. Er, well I think. At least he'll be happy when I stop telling him he's in love with his own image."

Draco smiled. "Your godfather _is_ hot."

"Hmm yeah, what's yours like?"

"Snape."

"Oh, that sucks. I hope he's not as mean as Snape," Harry murmured.

"No, Harry he is Snape." Draco laughed.

"Ohh."

"I like your t-shirt Potter," Draco said, running his hand over Harry's chest. He ran his fingers over Harry's nipples and they poked up through the fabric. He pinched one, Harry gasped and grinned.

"And I like these pants of yours," Harry said, running his hand up Draco's leather clad thigh. "I like them so much that I'd like to see them off of you. Just so I could get a better look at them."

Draco's eyes widened with mock shock, then he leaned over Harry and kissed him. He pulled Harry's lower lip into his mouth and suckled it, keeping their eyes locked. He was worried this wouldn't be ok. Maybe he'd just been joking. When the green eyes darkened, he sighed and closed his eyes, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth.


End file.
